Operations management and control environments are plentiful in modern life. One example of such an environment is a large transportation network, such as the airspace network through which commercial and private planes fly, the network of rails on which passenger and freight trains travel, and so on. Another example of such an environment is a large computer system, such as a data center having hundreds, thousands, or even more of computing devices. A third example is an energy grid, such as the electrical grid that transports electrical power from electricity generators to electricity consumers, as well as the pipeline grid that transports natural gas.
In many operations management and control environments, data is constantly being received on which basis human operators are to perform management and control operations. For example, the human operators within such environments may have to constantly fine-tune the constituent networks, systems, and/or grids on the basis of the received data so that they continually operate as desired. As another example, the human operators may further have to detect problems on the basis of the received data so that the problems can be rectified quickly.